


1 AM

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, M/M, asked on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Who lets the microwave beep at 1 AM?





	1 AM

You know those times when you wake up in the middle of the night and you hear a noise and you’re not sure if you woke up and then heard the noise or if the noise was the thing that woke you up? This is one of those moments for Mikael. It’s 1 AM and he just heard a loud beep that made him open his eyes startled.

It’s not like he wasn’t going to wake up anyway. He’s used to wake up at around 1 AM every single night. He blames that American show he used to get up to watch during the summer. He spent three months waking up at 1 AM every day to watch it and since then he always wakes up at that hour.

His parents are used to it by now. At first he’d wake them up when trying to find something to eat, he always wakes up hungry. But now they don’t even hear him anymore.

Today he’s not at his house though. He’s at Adam’s. His parents are away for the weekend and Adam invited Mikael to stay over. Mikael is not sure what is going on between him and Adam. He’s not sure if they’re just friends, friends who hold hands every time they have the chance, friends who stay at each other’s houses and sleep in the same bed cuddling, friends who look at each other for longer than it’s normal, friends who just spend every single second of the day together, or if they’re something more. They haven’t really talked about it. It’s just how they are. They spend time together, they hold hands, they cuddle, but they don’t talk about feelings. Sometimes Mikael thinks about the possibility that maybe he really is just a friend to Adam while Adam is more than that to Mikael. But he always tries to push that thought to the back of his mind.

As  Adam comes to his mind, Mikael extends his arms to his right and finds an empty spot on the bed where Adam should be. It’s still warm so Adam must’ve woken up not long ago. Adam never wakes up in the middle of the night, in fact he hates it because then he can’t go back to sleep, so if Adam is awake and presumably in the kitchen there has to be a good reason.

Mikael gets out of the bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen, where the loud beep, he’s assuming it was the microwave, came from.

“Adam?” Mikael calls him as he enters the kitchen.

He has his back to Mikael, looking inside the fridge for something to drink. As soon as he hears Mikael’s voice he turns around and faces him with a smile on his lips.

“Hey, good you’re finally awake.”

Adam takes two cans of soda from the fridge and gives one of them to Mikael who takes it a little confused.

“What are you doing?” Mikael asks.

“I was waiting for you.” Adam answers shrugging before turning to the microwave. He opens it and takes the packet of popcorn that was inside of it. He then grabs a bowl and fills it with popcorn. When he finishes, he turns to face Mikael once again and sees him looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“What do you mean waiting for me?” Mikael tilts his head and takes a step forward.

“I know you always wake up at 1 AM since you watched that silly show of yours. And I know you’re always hungry when you do so I decided to make some popcorn. I even have chocolate around here somewhere. I still don’t know how you can eat popcorn with chocolate but at this point I’m not even going to ask.” Adam chuckles a little bit and opens a cupboard taking a chocolate bar and handing it to a still very confused Mikael. “You really need to stop looking at me like that or your eyebrows will stay furrowed forever.”

“I just don’t get it…you hate waking up in the middle of the night.” Mikael says biting his lip, he still can’t believe that Adam would wake up to make him food.

“Yeah, but I knew you’d wake up and you’d be hungry. Besides, we can watch a movie while eating popcorn so I can fall asleep again. Isn’t that a good plan?”

Adam’s smile makes Mikael’s heart skip a beat. Before he can stop himself he closes the gap between them and crashes his lips against Adam’s. He feels Adam hold his breath and that’s when he notices what he’s doing. He’s kissing him. He’s kissing Adam. He’s kissing his friend. Mikael’s heart starts to beat faster and faster as he pulls away, afraid that he might have just ruined their friendship. But when he looks at Adam, who is looking back at Mikael fonder than ever, he feels like he can breathe again.

Taking the popcorn bowl in one hand and Mikael’s hand in other, Adam leans in to give him a soft kiss on his lips and says: “Come on, let’s go see the movie.”

Mikael lets Adam lead him to the living room, being grateful for the first time that he decided to watch that show that keeps him awake at night.

As they sit on the couch Mikael looks at Adam, a small smile on his lips. Apparently they’re friends that kiss now.


End file.
